In recent years, carbon dioxide capture and storage (CCS) technology has received attention as an effective measure for the global warming problem. For example, a carbon dioxide capturing system is energetically researched and developed that captures carbon dioxide in a process exhaust gas generated from a thermal power plant, steelworks, a garbage incinerator or the like.
In a case where the carbon dioxide capturing system is provided in a facility such as the power plant, the carbon dioxide capturing system is desired, in the occasion of normal stopping or emergency of the facility, to be quickly brought into a safe state such as a stopped state or a state in which the standby operation is possible. However, since the carbon dioxide capturing system in a large-scale facility retains a large amount of absorption liquid and is provided with large-scale instruments, it takes a long time to bring it into the safe state, for example. Accordingly, there is an idea that a high-temperature portion in the carbon dioxide capturing system is quickly cooled to quickly bring the carbon dioxide capturing system into the safe state.